big sea,little me 2
by Kirma Light
Summary: Yuri hit by a ligtning and and end's up in op world there she meet Law and why is here memory from her real world disappearing? and why dose Law know her? (and why do i suck at summaries? can somebody pm me a summarie for this story?) * LawxOc * (im really trying to fix the story before i go on)
1. Chapter 1: lightning dosent strike twice

**pssh hey if ya havent read the first story then you wont understand this one go to my acc and read big sea, little me 1 ok?**

* * *

_"stop it..." he was still stomping the items when he stompd on the shell "I SAID STOP IT" she got free by one of the men and tackled at the greyd man and puts her head in front and knockd the air out of him_

_"you bitch, SHOOT HER!" she heard a gun shot and it went near her heart she saw a blood stain form and heard_

_"YURI!"_

* * *

a girl with strawberry blond hair woke up after a bad dream "t-that dream again...why do i get keeping these dreams..."she was sweating and trembaling "this is the 29 time this month" her eyes where blurry and a hot tears began to fall "why?...why am i crying?...its only a dream so why?" she got up and down the strairs and began to have brekfast when her roomate came to the kitchen

"wow where you crying yuri?" she ask, the brown head was always anyoing and made fun of her for the tiniest things

"no i did'int" she said while still making breakfast just for one

"why are you making breakfast just for you? you know i cant cook i burn the kitchen down just by trying to get a loff of bread"

"you can starv to death for all i care but this breakfast is'int for me its for you i'm not hungry and i'm going out to shop anyways so ill go to a cafe shop on the way"

"oh ok so why where you crying tell me tell me tell me" she began to chant 'tell me' over and over again

"no and im leaving and find a new home"

"ok dokie ill get a new roomy anyways cause your no fun"

Yuri was already with a umbrella it was raining outside "well see ya never dimwit"

"well see y- HEY!"

* * *

yuri was already out of the door and with a umbrella 'i got a feeling there is something going to happen today' she thoght the rain wasnt that bad so she put the umbrella down and closed it " aaah i wish i could go somewhere that isnt as boring as this world" then she got a memory that wasnt hers

* * *

_"OI YURI WHERE ARE YOU!" a boy with black hair who is walking around the forest_

_"IM OVER HERE AT THE CLIFF YOU MUST SEE THIS LAW" a girl who had strawberry blonde hair and has a grey fluffy hat and with dots is sitting at the cliff_

_"wow the ocean is bigger here" said the boy_

_"i know...hey law?"_

_"hmm?"_

_"do you want to sail to the ocean?"_

* * *

a tear came from her eyes "law..." she said in a low voice she shook her head "get a hold of yourself yuri this isnt the tim-" she couldnt finish her sentec when a lightning strikde her and she fell to the ground she was in pain all over her body she could move when the darkness filld her eyes


	2. Chapter 2: where am i

_*bells*_

"those bells again..." said a young man with yellow and black-sleve'd hoddie and a fluffy hat

"what bells?" ask'd a man with a hat that looks like penguin (and says penguin)

"never mind...are we at our destination sachi?" he looks at a man with a ginger hair

"yes captain we are almost at sabaody arc we can see a spot over there that's the island"

"good" said the man

a few moments past when shaci yelld

"captain law where here" said sachi

"prepper to dock!" said law

_*bells*_

law heard it again "c-captain did you hear something" said a white bear that was in a orange jumpsuite "i heard bells"

"yea i heard it to bepo...and its getting anyoing"

* * *

'ooh men my head hurts' she look'd around and saw a color on her neck and wrist "what did i get arrested for something?"

"hehehe" she lookd at the man who was laughing he had a white beard and glassis "no you didnt get arrested you where brought in the auction house to sold as a slave" said the old men

"the what now?" he just lookd at her and was smiling 'im going to enoy this' he thought

"let me explain it to you easly you,slave,now,being,selld,to,nobles " he moves his hand like hes explainging to a five year old

"IM NOT THAT STUPID!" she sighed and he was laughing"sheez i get it,i get it,whats your name anyways?"

"rayleigh" he said

"can i call you ray?"

"sure i don't mind" she look'd around and saw a giant and a mermaid

she stairs and stairs "by the way what place is this?"

"its a slave house" he said

"slave house...ooh so i'm about to be sold as a slave?"

"yep"

"cool" she said like it was nothing speical like she has been through much more terrible things then being sold as a slave

all the people in the cell sweatdrop'd "so your not worried?" ray ask'd

"nope iv'e been hit by lightning and that hurts like hell so is this much more worse then a lightning strike?"

"i don't think so"

"so i'm not worried i'm yuri by the way"

"yes its nice to meet you yuri" he smiled

a few hours past and it was me ray and a giant and a mermaid and a few men where taking the mermaid and dragging her in to a fish tank

"well isnt that just unfair?" yuri said while looking at the struggling mermaid

"i agree" said the giant when the mermaid was draggd away in the fish tank and on to the stage

**"500 million beli"** somebody shouted that it could hear in the cell

"beli?" yuri askd

"you dont know what a beli is?" askd the giant

"i dont know and i dont care" the giant sweatdropd

a few moment past when ray spoke

"well then should we take the colors off now its getting pretty itchy" said ray

"sure i'm getting bored just sitting here"

"we dont have a key" said the giant

"no worries" he thouch'd the color and it beggains to beep and he wait'id a moment when it explode

"old man!"

"ray!"

when the smoke cleard he was drinking from his bottle "aah now whos next?" he walkd to yuri and did the same thing and also the giant "now mr. giant can you open the bars over there" he pointed the bars that was in the cell the giant nodded and he bent the bars and we walkd out


	3. Chapter 3: i thought i saw a ghost

there was a woman in weird close that she looks fat in she was standing over the tank and pointing a gun at the mermaid when ray did something to her that she fell down

the giant broke the wall to get trough while ray walk'd trough a hole and yuri was behind him

"have a look at that mr. giant and yuri" ray look'd up "the hall is a mess seems like the auction is over seeing how ive stolen some money, i guess ill be returning to the gambling hall"

"what a foul old man you are you came here just to steal money?"

"i wanted to steal from whoever bought meas well"

"aaah...i feel better when the chains got of don't you agree ray and giant" the giant nodded

"i agree" said ray "now why are you hiding behind my back yuri?"

"i dunno" she walk'd from him and look'd at the hall "wow what a mess and whats with a the sleeping fat lady over there?"

* * *

"c-captain she looks just like-"

"yuri" he lookd at her blankly like he has seen a ghost a strawberry blond hair was seen and a grey summer dress and her eyes was just like hers

"hmmm?" she lookd up on whoever was saying her name

"do you know them?" ask the giant

"i dont think so but he looks familar" she stairs at him blankly "hey who are you and how do you know my name?!" she shouted at him

he didnt answer her _'there is no way that she is yuri she cant be she died in that gunshot'_ ray was talking to luffy but law and yuri watching each of there movement

"who are you?" she ask'd again when an explosien was heard from the mermaid tank

she look'd back to the mermaid tank and saw smoke "my,my why did'int you tell them about that ability of yours ray you nearly gave them a heart attack just look at them" the strawhat guy and some starfish where crying ray only smiled when the smoke clear'd "well i better get going"

"she changed the subject..."said one with the ginger hair yuri put her toung out

"well see ya ray and mr. giant" she walkd back to the entrance she walkd right past law he was looking at her walking by

"its law" he whisperd and yuri stop dead in her track's and eyes stair'ing into space

"law huh? its weird...i dream'd about me getting shoot near my heart...and its feels like i should know you but i don't remember you" she whisperd that only he could hear she hold her hand on her chest she walk'd again to the entrance she stop'd "hey ray can i get some beli whatever that is? and i do think its kinda like money..."

"sure"he threw her a pouch that was with gold coins

"thanks" she walk'd to the entrance when law was in thought what she was saying bepo look'd worried at captain when he smirk'd '_she looks just like yuri and acts like her i wonder...'_


	4. Chapter 4:why am i in a dress?

**i combine chapter 4 with 5 so yea just saying**

* * *

law was smirking in his seat she was out of the entrance "my my how many man with gun in there hand" she put her hand in her hair "best getting back looks like i cant come out" she walks back inside to see the three captains arguing and walk past her and she was inside to meet there crew that where left there she look'd at them for a while but gave up and look'd at rayleigh there was a skeleton who was walking twords her...

"excuse me would you like to show me your panties?"

she just staires

and staires

when she got tired of stairing she walkd by the skeleton

"SO HARS!" she sat down in one of the seats when a bear came

"excuse me can i ask your full name"

"ah it talk'd!" she puts her hand in the air

"i'm sorry"

"no worries i should be the one who's sorry for saying that out of nowhere"

'_this conversaiton' _he thought "my name is bepo" he puts his paw in front for a shake

"silver yuri" she said and shaked his paw rayleigh only lookd up to look at her shaking the paw of the bear

"i'm penguin" said the man in the penguin hat...that says penguin...

"and i'm sachi" said a ginger hair'id man with a green baggy hat the three of them are all wearing jumpsuite but bepo was orange and his jolly roger was yellow and black it suits him

_'black,orange and yellow...'_

* * *

_"hmmm...now that i think about it i think i might just have the thing for you"_

_he lookd at her confused she got to her closet and toke out a yellow orange and black scarf_

_"w-what are you doing?"_

_"stay still so i can put it on you"_

_"sorry" said the bear_

_"no worries" she put the scarf around his neck "there it suits you" she smiled_

* * *

"hey are you alright?" ask sachi

"i'm ok" she stand pattet the dust out of the summer dress _'wait a minute...'_ "how did i get in this dress?" she thought for a moment a"aah maybe its was that pervert with the sunglassis what was his name again"

**mean while**

"ACHOO" disco was waiting for the den-den mushi to get pickd up

**back to them**

bepo puts his knuckles together "aah that might be it"

"well anyways" she said "by the way was that a talking skeleton?"

penguin and Sachi fell sideways "SO SLOW!" they yell'd in unison

"i guess that's a yes" they stair'd at her to see her reaction "what are you two looking at?"

"arent you surprized to see a walking talking skeleton?" ask Sachi

"nope" she said

"why?"

"hmmm..."she thought for a while "iv'e seen a dog jump like a cat to a roof and the cat bark like a dog at the dog that was on the roof" **(A/n: true story)**

"h-how did a dog jump on a roof? and a cat bark like a dog?" askd sachi

"do you three want to play cards im bored"

"yea sure if we had card-DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" said sachi she pulls card out of nowhere and sat down on the floor began to play with bepo and penguin and sachi only sighed "w-what just happen'd?" he said in a low voice that only he could hear and soon began to join them

* * *

few minutes past and law return and ask bepo "well?"

"she act just like her, and its is her she got the same full name..." law smirk'd at that _'i knew it...it is her i guess she got back from the grave..'_ "c-captain?"

"bepo knock her out when she leaves and bring her to the sub"

"aye aye captain"

when yuri came out and int a forest she disnt notice penguin and bepo following her _'god these are freaking hug-'_ she felt a pain in back of her head and she feel down her vison was going allmost black when somebody was lifting her up and onto a shoulder the last thing she saw was a penguin

* * *

**his hat is so like a penguin if you see it ina blurry vison you will really see penguin**


	5. Chapter 5: the creepy fish

bepo got on the sub and got to a room she had yuri over her shoulders and penguin was following him

"so how dose captain and you know this girl?" he askd

"its a long story" bepo frownded at the memory and got to a room with a bed and a window bepo put yuri on the bed and lookd at her _'why dose look she like her?' _he thought and walk ou of the room to get law "captain i got yuri" he said to law and he nodded

"get ready to deport" and the people around him got to work when law was walking to the room that bepo put yuri in and he open the door and saw yuri lieng there on the bed he walks to her and was examing her he was looking at her back when he found a wound that would lead near her heart if it was a gunshot his eyes blank and put her head against the bed and walk out of the room _'it cant be..'_

* * *

**1 hour later**

when she open'd her eyes she flinch a little because of the bright light of above her but soon adjust she lookd around and saw a door and a window she walk'd to the door and try'd to open it

_click..._

"its lockd..." she said "hey anybody there?" she knock'd on the door a few times "and looks like no one will answer me..." she walkd two'rd the window the window wasnt big but she could see in of trough to know that she was under water _'wait...is that a fish?'_ she saw a big fat rainbow'd color fish that had what looks like a like a hat but it isnt the fish was looking inside the window staring at her

she moved to the right the fish eyes where watching her

she moved to the left the eyes where still watching her

"ok now your just playing creepy" the fish smiled "ok really creepy..." the door open'd and the fish swam away she turn'd around her blue eyes meeting stormy ones he looks at her and smirk'd

"aah miss yuri looks like your awake"

"oh its you umm..."

"law"

"oh yeah" she said while law sweatdrop'd "why am i here?"

"your here because you gain my interest"

"how exactly?" she ask in confusion "hey did you see a fish that was rainbow color'd and had a hat?"

"i don't think s- don't change the subject!" he said "why do you look like her and have a scar on your back like you've been shoot?"

"i dunno and why do you know about the scar on my back?"


	6. Chapter 6: disappearing memory

"by the way where am i?"

"on my ship"

"are ship post to go underwater in this world?"

"cause this is a Submarine,and what do you mean 'this world'"

"i don't know..." the room went quiet in the room for a moment "why did i get a feeling that i know you when i first meet you?"

"maybe i got a bounty poster"

"huh? a bounty poster?" law toke out a paper and show'd her the picture with a number that says '200,000,000' "i never seen that"

law sighed "never mind then" but she went quiet all of the sudden

* * *

_"well what should we do?" askd the girl_

_"maybe we could go down there i thought i saw something glowing" said the boy_

_"hmm?" she look'd down the cliff there was a shore there and waves and saw something glowing "i see it too"_

_"then lets go down" said the boy_

_"uuh i really think we shouldn't its really dange-"_

_"no worries Bepo if we fall we could always land on law, ha i made a rhyme"_

_"HEY" the girl laughd at the boy who was screaming at her and the bear was just standing there looking at them_

* * *

"hey are you alright?" ask law

"i'm alright its just...iv'e been getting these memory's that don*t belong to me and the once that i own are just disappearing..."

"interesting...could you tell me those memory's?"

"which one?"

"the once you dont own" law said that

"ok..."

* * *

**_well i know im not really good at english i tryde and sorry for the late update im just busy at work and all ill try so much to update the net one i promise and i aslo want to know what will happen next your not the only one_**

**_please reviwe and fav and stuff cause you know i like them_**


	7. Chapter 7: dead girl walking

"Well first thing that i had was a gun shoot...somebody yelling at the end" she said with a sad look in her eye's

"i see" law said with a serious look in his eye "what is the next memory that you remember?"

"a scarf"

"scarf?" he ask

"yes a black,orange and yellow scarf" laws eyes narrowed a little when he heard that

"tell me" she look at him "what did the shouting say in the after the gunshot? and who was shouting it?"

"it was from a little boy he was shouting my name..." she hold her hands against her chest, law got up and got out of the door

* * *

he was walking in the halls and walk to a room and pick'd up a snail and dial something on it he waited for a moment when it answerd

**"hello?"**

"its me"

**"aaaah law how long has it been 10,11 or maybe 12 years?"**

"its only been one year...can you go cheek on something" he ask'd

**"what is it?"**

"can you go look at Yuri's grave?" there was a silents for a few minutes when

**"the grave was'int there when you left the island"**

"WHAT!" he shout'd

**"its true believe your old man law" **the man on the line breath'd deep** "when i went there to give her flowers it was gone no trace of rocks where there not even the shell"**

law frown'd

**"why did you ask law?"**

"its nothing well goodbye" he drop'd the snail and sat on the seat and held his hand on his head "i guess she is Yuri that i know...a dead girl came back from the grave"

* * *

**well well im still thinking of having lawXoc i dunno tell me if ya want and dont but please reviwe i really love them and maybe fav and follow**


	8. Chapter 8: happy happy bear

Law was still sitting on the seat when there was a knock "captain we have resurface'd the S. arc is not into seen and there is no island in sight"

"alright you all shall take a brake and cool the machine off so it dose'int explode like last time"

"aye captain" and the man behind the door left law got up and out of the door and on to the deck all his crew was there breathing in salted air

"captain who is that girl?" ask Sachi "is she a friend of yours?"

"yea a friend who i thought was long dead" Sachi face paled

"is she a g-g-ghost?" law smirk'd at that

"hey Bepo" Bepo look'd at law confused "looks like she is really Yuri" Bepo face lit up and ran past them and into the sup

"whats with him?"

_'sorry'_ they heard in the sup "DON'T APOLOGIZE WHEN YOUR NOT TO POST TO HEAR US!" said penguin and Sachi at the same time and they heard another _'sorry'_ in the sup** (ok i cant resist for saying this...he just so cutey bear i want to cuddle him LAW IM JELLY OF YOU)**

"hmm? did you hear something?" ask law

"no you must be hearing things" **(oppsie dasie *boinks on the head*)**

* * *

Yuri was sitting on the bed when the door suddenly open'd a white blur came in and hug'd her

"e-eeeh?" she was hug'd by a bear in a jumpsuit "b-bepo why are you hugging me?"

"sorry"

"no worries...uh.."she hug'd him back awkwardly "so why are you hugging me?"

"captain said your her"

"im who now?"

"Yuri...do you remember a scarf?"

"yea a black,orange and yellow why?"

"that was a gift to me from you, and you also gave me the name" she went quite all of the sudden "uuh Yuri are you ok"

* * *

_"oh how about...Rex?"_

_"no i don't like it"_

_"yea me neither my grandpa was going to call me that if i was a boy" she put her hand on her chin "how about something that begins with 'B'?"_

_"o-ok"_

_"hmm" she wonder'd "you know that 'B' stands for best and brave?"_

_"no"_

_"i was thinking maybe Bepo"_

_"Bepo?"_

_"yea i was just thinking that 'be' for best and 'po' for polar bear"_

_"i like it" he smiled at the Yuri with glee in his eyes_

_"then its your new name Bepo"_

_"ok!"_

* * *

"are you ok?"

"y-yea its fine...dose your name stand for best polar bear?" his eyes where fill with stars and he toke her hand and nodded his head extrimly fast that it was a blur "i-i take that as a yes then, nice name though"


	9. Chapter 9: marineford?

**ok im this is one of the most longest chap i ever did me brain is going wild YOU HEAR ME WILD! and just to let ya know bepo dosent have a crush on her, how would you feel if your first friend was dead for nearly 12 years and you found out she or he was alive? well? no i didnt think so**

**oh by the way there will be two flash backs just a warning: when she sees sengoku and hear's something from law thats when the flash backs begin ;P**

* * *

Bepo was leading her up to the deck and she was walking behind him they came to a open door when "EEEEHHHHH! c-captain you cant be serious!? why are we going there to marineford? its a not a joke just to go in there and save straw-hat!"

"hmm?" law hum'd the crew gave up on talking sens in to him when he is ready for some thing there is no changing it

"marineford?" law look at yuri who was asking and put her hand on her chin trying to think what it is

"she dose'int know what a marineford is?!" ask the crew in unison she still was thinking when jean came to her and explain'd what a marineford is she put a 'o' face like she gets it when jean was done explain'g to her, they shake hands and intrudes to each other, while crew just stared at them when they shouted "SHE IS'NT EVEN AFRAID OF A MAN WHO IS BIGGER THEN HER!"

"miss Yuri do you have any fighting skills?" law ask'd her and ignored the crew who have there mouth on the deck at shock

"i don't know" she said while she was thinking "well i can shoot in a long distance i think..."

"good we needed a sniper" law said while smirking

"h-hey i'm not joining your crew!"

"to bad your still joining" said law and turn'd to the crew "where going under prepper to go to marineford!"

"hey don't just ignore me!"

"AYE CAPTAIN" all of them said in unison and got in the sup and Yuri sighed law turnd to her and

"miss Yuri your joining the crew will'e you like it or not" he said

"yea sure i need to find out why i got this feeling that i post to know you"

law came closer to her and whisper'd to her ear "your post to know me because you where my childhood friend 12 years ago"he said in a low voice that made her blush slightly

"w-what?" law pulld away and walk twords the door and got in the sup and left Yuri with many questions going through her head and walk into the sub and jean lockd the door to get ready to submarge'd

* * *

**few hour later**

the where underwater and there is ice at the top of them law was sitting in his chair with his nodachi in hand

"Captain, we have reach a point free of ice." bepo said while looking at the part where there is no ice

"take us up" they did as he said

"Law i got a feeling that you have some plan's with that straw-hat kid"

"hmm? what make you say that?" law smirk'd at Yuri

"for my point of view he has'int done anything for you to make you save him"

"your right he has'int done anything but i got a big plan that counts him in so i need him to be alive but he is still an enemy when the time come's" law look at the window to and got up and walk two'rd the door that got outside and they resurfaced law open'd the door and walk'd out and shouted "Bring Straw-hatter to my ship"

Bepo,jean and walkd out and stood behind law

"Straw-hatter? what a strange way to address someone!" said a a flying clown "WHO ARE YOU KID?!"

"Straw-hatter will someday be my enemy, but even between enemies there is honour there is no fun on letting him die here" he look at the clown "I will take him away from here! Bring him here now!"

"What?!"

"I'm a Doctor!"

Yuri heard that part

* * *

_a boy put a knife in the chest "i put this because i'm gonna come back for it when im gonna be a pirate"_

_"is'int that a surgeon knife?" ask bepo_

_"yea i'm gonna be a captain and a doctor on my ship"_

* * *

she shook her head and look at the clown that was flying she walk out of the door

"OI CLOWN LET US HELP THE STRAW-HAT KID!" she shouted at the clown

"DON'T ORDER ME AROUND GIRL I AM THE GREAT CAPTAIN BUGGY"

"yea and my name is Silver Yuri nice to meet you AND LET US HELP THE KID!"

"s-s-SILVER?! YURI?"

...

Sengoku heard somebody saying the name of his granddaughter "Yuri...?" he look'd at the yellow submarine and saw Yuri and "YURI!?" his mouth was wide open and shock

...

"hmm?" she lookd at him and saw an old man that had a shock face and had a hat with bird and was in all white

* * *

_"YURI~ I GOT SOMETING FOR YOU ON MY WAY HOME~"a big man with black hair and came in with a box with holes_

* * *

she began to sit in the corner laughing quitley after looking at the man law only lookd at her and look back to the clown

"Your to slow! bring him here now!" shouted law

"Answer..who the hell are you!" there was a cannon near by that was shooting at the clown

"thats a big cannon ball" said yuri and walk inside of the sub

"Yuri where are you going?" ask law

"inside to get everything ready"

"ready for what?!"

"i just got a feeling"there was another cannon shooting at the ship this time

"Captain Law! Warship are approaching off stern!" law look at the ship behind and look back to the clown

"Hurry up! Bring both of them over here!" there was suddnley many waves

"w-whats that!" they look back and saw a ship

"Put them on the ship and we will take care of them!"

"Fine, Ill leave them to you, whoever you are!Do your best!" the clown throw's the two that he was holding

"Catch them, Jean Bart!" shouted Bepo and jean catch them and Bepo gave him a thumps up "Good, iv'e got them!"

"Submarge!" shouted law and Bepo,jean ran inside while Bepo was holding luffy and jean holding a fishman **(i know what his name is but he did'int introdus himself in the story but that will come soon)**

bepo was running inside the sub mumbling something there was a bright light at the mast "DAMN IT" law said and there came a man shooting at light and the light stop for while and began again and the man who was shooting at the light came in destragt the man on the mast

and look at Bepo and jean "Hurry bring them inside" shote'd law and Bepo and jean came inside with the fish man and the kid Yuri was waiting for them with the bed's and few of the crew members jean and Bepo put them in the bed and the crew members drag them to the infirmary

"prepare the surgery! both of them are losing to much blood!we need to prepare the transfusion!"

"so that what you mean you got a feeling?" ask law

"nope they where there when i came in"

"hmm?" he lean'd agains the door looking outside

"what are you looking at" she look at what he saw she saw a red head talking to the clown '_red head' _she saw an image of red hairid man with three scars in one eye but she push'd it away

"Captain, Yuri, that's dangerous! Stop watching the yonkou the red hair'id shanks and close the door!they will attack us if we don't submarge soon! please close the door!"

"sure" said law and looks at yuri but her eye's where distant but there was a shout at the island that made him look at it the clown "wait a moment..."

"i cant wait anymore!"

the clown half body fly to the air and "you forgot this! so catch!" he throw'd law something

"something is flying towards us"

"it looks like..." Yuri looking at the flying thing

law grab'd a hat "...this is..."

"captain, hurry hurry"

"sure!" law and yuri ran inside and bepo close the door and law let yuri hold on to the hat and ran with bepo to the infirmary to look at luffy and the fishman Yuri was standing there waiting for them to be done

* * *

**aaaah this toke to long im so tired well stay tuned for the next chapter**


	10. Chapter 10: nervous snake

**good news everyone i disatit this story will be LawXoc is'int that great?**

**But im not very good at love story's but ill do my best ok?**

* * *

law was done operating on strawhat kid and the fishman ,and yuri was walking around with the hat, the band on the hat was tide around her belt so it was just hanging safely on her hib _'damn it so hooooot in here' _she was walkin along when she saw bepo lying sweating uncontrollable

"Its freaking hot...whats with this heat its to much for me"

"Be quite, you! your making us feel sweaty, too!" says penguin to bepo

"Whats wrong?" Yuri ask's to them

"His fur is pretty thick, but im not surprised" Sachi answerd Yuri

"I hate ridding the submarine...Spending several hours in a cramped area...Together with these scruffy guys." said bepo

"Your the scruffiest one here!" said penguin and sachi in unison

"I cant take it..." Yuri backd away from the two men when she heard that from bepo "ive got no choice but to.. " he slowly stood up "Make you share my pain!" the sweaty polar bear hug'd the two members of the crew and nuzzle them hard

"Hot hot!" said penguin

"Too sweaty!" said sachi

"Please let me breath the outside air for a while!" said bepo while hugging the two

"Alright! We get it, So stop getting your sweat all over us, already!" shouted penguin

"Were going up! Were going up to the surface immediately!" shouted Sachi while Yuri was holding her side pointing at them

"i never...laughd so...much in my...life" she manged to say

"STOP LAUGHING AT US!" said they both in unison

"oh i was wondering"

"what is it"

"are you two brothers?"

"LIKE HELL!" they said in unison again

"bepo wanna play card's while we wait to resurface?"

"too hot"

"stop ignoring us!"

* * *

**few minutes**

bepo ran out of the door and was breathing in with his arm stretches "i feel alive again, the outside really feels great" Yuri came out

"man that was hot in there i feel so much better"

"i agree, i can finally relax...right side, clear...left side, clear...front"

"a snake?"

"snake, clear..." Yuri and bepo look at it for a moment "Snake?!" yuri was only looking at it sachi and penguin came out of the door and ran two'rd us

"What?"

"why is there a snake here?!" there was something on the right

"ooh...crap" was all bepo could say while yuri was only glaring at the snake, the snake is a little nervous by her glare

"whats a marine ship doing here?!we got to inform captain!"

"there is someone up there!" that got Yuri's attansion from the snake and the snake feelt a little relived and she look up to see a woman

"its one of the seven warlords of the sea: the pirate empress, Boa Hancock" she jumpd down

"do not worry. i turn'd the marines into stone, so how is luffy condition? is it bad? will he recover?"

"im impressed that you figure out where we'd emerge, i thought the marines trackd us down and all hope is lost" bepo said wile giving out a relived sigh

"i had salom keep an eye on you down under water" Yuri only glared at the snake and it began to feel a little nervous again

"aaah i see..." bepo put his knuckle against his paw

"dont try to change the subject, you beast!" it went quite all of the sudden when a dark aura fall upon bepo

"sorry" bepo put his head down

"so easily defeated!" said penguin unison

"im still wondering if you two are brothers" said Yuri still glaring at the snake

"WHERE NOT BROTHERS, AND STOP GLARING AT THE SNAKE!"both in unison again

"that straw-hat where did you get it!" said Hancock while glaring at Yuri

"i'm holding on to it for the straw-hat kid whats in to you" said Yuri glaring back "and why did you call bepo a beast anyway?"

"cause he is" she said "and you will forgive me because im beautiful" she put on a post that made sachi and penguin blush like hell

"nope still havent forgiven you" boa crack'd and fell to the floor with dark aura around her

"how can this be?"

"cause im straight thats why" law came out of the door and saw boa on the floor and Yuri glaring at her but more at the snake

"do i even wanna know?" he ask Sachi,penguin and bepo they shaked there heads sideways and law nodded


	11. Chapter 11: here comes rayleigh

**sowwy *acts cute* i skip to much but i seem i cant find the things on youtube that i need soo here comes rayleigh and luffy gets mad and i remember somethings after watching the episodes so please forgive me *bows***

* * *

Sachi was fishing and penguin waiting for the fishing pole, Yuri was just watching the sea and Bepo talking to the women's asking if there's any 'female bears'

"ah caught one" there was suddenly a wind out of no where

"hmm? hey do you see that?" Yuri point'id out to the sea

"what is it?"

"hmmm..." she was staring out to the sea when suddenly there was a big wave "eh?"

"i think its a big fish...ITS HUGE"

"wow its really big wave! is that fish fighting or something" she toke the telescobe and look into it

"its not a fish its a sea king!" says penguin taking back the telescope

"oh it ran away" says Yuri look out to the sea but penguin face paled

"it did'int run away its dead! something managed to kill it"

"the thing is huge!"

"i want to see it opponent" they only just look at her like see was crazy "what?...hmm somethings coming" penguin lookd trough the telescope and law gonne pale when he saw somebody coming out of the water

"a human" said Sachi who is looking rather pale

"hey who are you?"

"phew i'm beat" say'd the man who is clipping up

"h-hey"

"the D-"

"there we go" he was up on the step hill and Bepo was shouting

"the D-THE DARK KNIGHT RAYLEIGH!"

"what?!" says all of the crew members in unison except for Yuri and law

"hello again Ray"

"aah Yuri i was wondering where you are"

"these guys kidnappe'd me" all of the crew went paler

"i see, i was going to ask you something but it seem i forgot on my way after the storm that sank my ship and i have to swim my way over here"

"Storm?! the calm belt never has a light breeze! there are no storms!" says penguin

"that means, you must have been shipwrecked on the distance sea, and swam all the way here!" shouted sachi

"i'm good at breaststrokes, after all" Rayleigh was winding his clothes dry

"that's not the issue here!"

"does that mean the thing fighting the sea king..."

"was you?!" said penguin and sachi in unison

"im still thinking that you two are brothers" yuri said pointing at them

"STOP THINKING THAT" again in unison

"that's the legendary pirate for ya" Bepo ignored them and admire rayleigh


	12. Chapter 12: daughter?

Jimbei was sitting and relaxing with law, Sachi and penguin where taking care of Luffy, Yuri and Raleigh where sitting drinking tea and sitting on the ground when Rayleigh broke the silence

"now i remember what i was about to ask you Yuri"

"hmm?"

"did you say Silver Yuri when you in the auction house?"

"yes, why?" the crew pale'd and he just smiled at her he stode up and turnd to the crew

"so...you people kidnapped my daughter?" he lookd at the crew who went really...really pale

"eh?" Yuri was all of the sudden confused what was happening

"s-she's your daughter?!" they shouted they turnd to law who was just sitting there calmly with jimbei he lookd back and saw a worried crew

"aah yes i forgot about that" was all he could say

"HOW CAN YOU FORGET SUCH A IMPORTANT THING!"

"um daughter? i dont know whats going on here?" the crew just look at the girl who was sitting on the ground

**BAAMM**

Yuri turns to the ship that was rocking left and right "ACE!" was heard when a figure came out of the door and jump'd high to the air and into the forest breaking trees on the way

"what will happen if the wound he has reopens?" ask jimbei

"then he will surely die so i suggest that you will stop his rampage" he walk to the ship Yuri unbind the hat and gave it to Rayleigh

"well see ya again sometimes later" he toke the hat and she waved at him and got on the ship they got underwater and got away from the island

* * *

**sorry for the short chapter so sorry so sorry**


	13. Chapter 13: im fine

Yuri was outside of the deck _'i kinda remember now...no wait which world is the real world...i cant remember the other world why?'_ there where questions around her that cant be answer'd by her, "haaa these things cant get out of my head" she said and just watch the ocean_ 'but why do i get these feelings when i'm around law? i don't even know him'_she was holing on to the railing when a pain hit her chest she put her hand in the chest when she remember'd

* * *

_"you bitch, SHOOT HER!"_

**_BAAM_**

_"YURI!"_

* * *

"thats right i was shoot..." she said while her hand was still on her chest the pain was still there, there was something warm and wet on her hand

"miss Yuri are you alright?" said somebody behind her, she look at her hand and her face went blank, her chest was bleeding

"im fine..." she trail'd of when she fell to the ground on the deck, its was hard to breath now and somebody was shouting she could not make it out who but her vision was fading black and she felt like somebody was picking and was running she slowly was drifting away

* * *

law came out to the deck and saw yuri holding on to the railing and her chest he walk to her

"that's right i was shoot..." he heard her say while holding on her chest

"miss Yuri are you alright?"

"im fine..." she fell down and law saw what was wrong he saw her wound that killd her 12 years ago

"your not fine!" he shouted and pick'd her up and ran to the infirmary and shouted orders to the crew and somebody put on her breat'ing mask

"captain it looks like a shoot wound!"

"i know that now let get start'id so we can save her!"

"aye captain"

* * *

**ooh what will happen next i wonder**

**please reviewe and fave and things i really like them**

**will yuri live or die**

**i dont own one piece if i did i would make law have his own one piece show**


	14. Chapter 14: window's to the pasta

_'its dark'_ she was walking around the darkness when she saw a light it was a window of a cliff and the ocean _'this seems familiar'_ she touch the window when she saw a little girl running with a fluffy hat _'that hat it looks like laws...'_ when the girl turn'd around and was shouting something and then came a boy they sat down on the edge of the cliff and where talking when the boy turnd to look at her

_"do you want to sail to the ocean?" _was the only thing she heard from the girl and Yuri back'd away from the window and bump'd into another

this time it was of a bedroom and the same girl was sitting on the ground looking at a bear _'Bepo?'_ she thought wile watching the seen, the girl look'd like she was thinking and the bear look confused then it look'd happy.

_"then its your new name bepo"_ was the only thing she heard when the window disappear'd and Yuri was looking around when a another window came to her right

it was of a forest and three men where holding on to the boy and the girl and bepo the men let bepo and the boy go but held on to the girl the men that was in front of her began to climb up the tree and fell down, and he found stairs that lead up.

a few moments past when he came down angry with the chest in hand and trow'd on the ground making the stuff in it fall everywhere ans shouted at the girl, and began to stomp on it, Yuri began to bang on the window with tears in her eyes she dosent know why but she just want to stop whatever that man was doing and closed her eyes,she heard a gunshot

_"YURI!"_ and the window disappear'd she fell on her knees and began to cry

there was another window of young man with a fluffy hat standing in front of a grave up on a hill and was smirking "law..." was all what Yuri said when another window came to view of law standing on the sub looking at the cliffs smiling yuri touch the window then it look like law heard something and look't at her but appear that law didnt see her cause he turnd away like nothing happen'd and she look'd away

a force began to pull her somewhere and the dark was slowly disappearing and all was white she couldnt feel anything just a pain in her chest there was someone talking it felt comforting her body tryies to move her hand but it didnt there was something holding her hand a strong yet gentle was wrap around it she felt safe and the pain in her chest was gone it felt good to have this feeling... soon she drift to the dream world

* * *

**what do think of the last part im not really good at this 'fluff' im trying hard and sorry for the short chap im jusy busy so busy and im trying and trying and i also want to know what happens next**

**and dream on that im telling you what happens next**

**please fave,review and alert and stuff i really love it when people do that my heart shines for each follower and reviewr and alerter**

**stay tuned for the next chap**


	15. Chapter 15: the plan

**i think you people are happy that i did'int guite on the story did you...well let me tell ya one thing i will never give up on the story!**

* * *

she woke up in a room it was dark but she could make out it was the same room before, she look'd out of the window its dark blue, she sat up to feel a slight pain in her chest but soon adjust the door open and there stood law,his eyes look relived but didn't show it

"looks like your awake"

"what happen'd?"

he look'd at her for a moment "you should tell me where you got that wound"

"i don't remember...i just got it all of the sudden out of nowhere"

"i see..." he came up to her and pull'd her hand and drag'd her out of the room

"where are we going?"

"would'int you like to know" he smirk'd "to the get something to eat, if i recall you don't know your way around in the sub, miss yuri"

"well i can walk by myself so...can you let go of my arm?"

"no"

"why not"she said while still being drag'd around by law

"you've been a sleep for 3 days and i would'int want you to faint"

"What i've been sleep for that long?!"

"its seems so" they got to a door there where people in side there was singing and law opend it that all she saw was cheery pirates that where holding beers and dancing around singing a familiar tune

"there really cheery are'nt they" said yuri looking around the crew law smirk'd

"yea i chose the right men that i can put my trust on"

"that's nice...i'm kinda hungry though" law lead her to a table that had food she toke a few and sat on a table with law and began to eat the crew sang,dance and where drinking "are they celebrating for something?"

"yes..."

"for what?"

"for my plan has begun, i'm going to be a warlord so i can get more information on Kaido"

"Kaido?"

"hes a yonko" said bepo

"when did you get here?"

"sorry"

"no worries" said Yuri

"i'm glad that your ok Yuri"

"thank you,so did you get any information on Kaido?"

"yes, hes in allies with Doflamingo" said law while looking at papers in his hands "and if i make allies with straw-hatter i think we have 30% on surviving to take down Kaido"

"ok...so who is Doflamingo?"

"he is a warlord and he trust me like his little brother but he is delivering drugs call'd 'S.A.D' to kaido if i take that down then i think Kaido will take it on Doflamingo"

"oh that make seens short off" she said "the way is ther-" she was cut off by a cannon that made the sub shake


	16. Chapter 16: the sea-gunner

**im having a bad day so im gonna give people good day ok?**

* * *

a man came running inside "captain the marines are outside!"

"what do they want"

"they want us to hand over sengoku granddaughter!"

"tell them 'no' go submarge i don't want to deal with the marines right now"

"aye capt'n"

"sengoku's granddaughter?" Yuri tilt'id her head for the familiar tone she stood up and walk out side the door law did the same and walk beside her

"your not going back in that room are you? miss yuri" he said while smirking "you know it an infirmary?"

"where else am i going to sleep?"

"my room"

"E-eh?" she could'int say a word and that made Law smirk "y-you'r kidding right?"

"no" he said in a relax'd tone "now come this way miss Yuri" she could feel the heat on her cheek and put her head down and follow'd he stop at a door and open'd it he gesture'd her to go first, he saw a slight blush on her but he did'nt see it clearly "have seat" he point'id to a chair front of a desk, she sat on it and law walk back of the desk and look at her for a few minutes when he ask'd "tell me do you remember a cliff?"

"yes why?" law sighed and look at her he look at her eyes deep blue eyes

"do you remember anything else?" she nodded "tell me"

"i remember a shore..." she said "shore down the cliff,and why do you want to know?"

"nevermind"he said and look at her, but she was looking at something else he look at her view and his face paled he saw a big fat rainbow'd color'd fish with a hat staring at him out on the window "Yuri don't move...that's a sea king angler...one movement and its over" he walk slowly to the transponder-snail and said "everybody be ready to surface there is a sea king outside and its a angler"

"how can that be a sea king?" she ask'd in a low voice

"that's a fake fish he is connect to the big one that one only lures you in so the big one is watching its prey getting close"

"oh"

"when i say run we run got it"

"ok" she said

"now" they ran out of the door and there was a roar outside of the sub "are we at the surface penguin"

"yes captain, but why is and angler here?"

"i don't know,Yuri! get ready to shot it i'm going outside" **(remember she is the sniper in this crew against her will)**

"yes"

"this way yuri" penguin shouted and she followd him to a control room that had many button's and more

"umm which is the one that i shot and aim?"

"right over there" he pointed at a chair in front it had a aimer and a launcher

"ok i think i can do it" she sat on the chair and began to aim at the sea king "wow it huge!" she said while looking at it

"shoot it first, admire it later" said sachi while walking inside

"ok,ok this is harder, and why am i here again?"

"CAUSE YOU ARE THE SNIPER AND YOU AIM BETTER THEN US AND THAT IS CALL'D THE SEA-GUNNER!"

"relax sheez" she began to move and aim at the fore head

* * *

**Law p.o.v**

he drew his nodachi "room" a blue orb surrounded him and the sea king "shamples" he cut off its lurer and then came a loud bang at the sea king and it was kill'd just laying there on the ocean he look at it for few minutes and smirk'd and look at the door that lead's to inside "well then looks like i got a really good sniper, that can control the sea-gunner well"

* * *

**Yuri p.o.v**

"HOW DID YOU NOT HURT YOUR HAND!"

"it did'int hurt why are you guys being weird?"

"the sea-gunner dose hurt for the other crew and hard to aim and how did you get out without any injury and managed to kill the sea king?"

"dont know" she said dumbfonded "do you guys like to have shakes its to hot here" all of the sodden bepo came out of nowhere

"i would like some shake"

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE!"

"sorry..."

"stop apololgizing!"

"i'm sorry..."

"let go bepo they are'int fun"

"uh can i also have some shake?" said penguin

"sure"

"WHEN DID THE SUBJECT CHANGE!" south'ed Sahci at the retreating figures

* * *

**you didnt expect the creepy fish was a sea king did you? well he is like deep-sea-angler insted of light he uses a fish that is rainbow color'd**

**the sea-gunner is something that i made up out of nowhere its really hard to control and its like a gun but more powerful can hurt your hand really bad and it looks like yuri came out with no injury in her hand**

**and i got a great idea for a bounty name on Yuri so stay tuned**

**please review,fav, follow**

**cause if you don't i might hunt you in your dreams**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**nah just kidding but please reviw i really love them**


	17. Chapter 17: the Flower island

"Why is it so cold here? And why is it call'd flower island when there are no flowers?"

"the island is shape like a flower and its cold cause its winter island" explain'd sachi

"they call its flower island just because of that?"

"yes" said penguin "there is also many pirates here so its much harder to get supplies"

"why?" said Yuri still holding herself to keep warm

"people who live in this island don't trust pirates" Yuri nodded and look at the island that look'd like it was made out of ice

"suddenly i really want an ice-cream do you guys have an ice-cream?" she look'd at penguin and sachi, who look'd back at her

"WHY DO YOU WANT AN ICE-CREAM!?" they said in unison

"cause the island is snowing it remind's me of ice-cream" she look'd at the island again, and saw bepo making a snow angel.

"HOW ARE YOU EVEN RAYLEIGH'S DAUGHTER!?"

"do you want a hot coco it would be nice to have one about now,or maybe ice-cream"

"we'll take the hot chocolate" they said "its to cold to have an ice-cream...STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!"

"i didn't must be your imagination" the door at the sub open'd and law was walking out with nodachi in hand he was in a black coat but still had the same hat **(im not gonna change the hat yet its to** **early)**

"miss yuri if you would come with me to the island to explore i need to get medical plants"

"ok law" she walk'd with him off the sub an on to the deep snow _'ssoooo cold' _she thought but still walk'd along side with law and into the town, the town is with little houses that looks like it can stand the cold, but law was walking out of the town "law what kind of plant are you looking for?"

"its only grows here and in that forest" he look at he forest that was infront of them "and it can cure many things and its rare" they walk inside the forest and began to look for it and law stop and look behind them

"what is it?"

"somebody is watching us..." she look'd back and saw a shadow figure hiding behind a tree

"i see it to"

"who'ever you are you better come out" shouted law at the figure

"hehehe...looks like somebody is worth at hunting" said the figure he had a cloak and was leaning on the tree holding a poster "'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law bounty of '200,000,000' beli, i would get away from him if i where you, little lady"

"hmm? a bounty hunter?" law said looking at the man leaning at the tree

"yes and i would leave the little lady alone"

"oh really? but she is a part of the crew so i cant do that, and i suggest you would leave before i kill you"

"isn't it the other way around?, no matter if she is a part of your crew then ill take her too just an extra beli for me, maybe have some fun with her to" law step'd infront of her

"i wouldn't let you lay a finger on my crew" he said and drew nodachi out of it sheath and the man leaning against the tree look at law and got to a fighting position

"aah i see, so if i lay a finger on her you'll kill me?" he said while looking at law "this whould be fun" he jump at law and they began there fight

* * *

**who will win who will lose?**

**i love all of you reviews except for 'your nightmare' **

**he was angry over a tiny thing and said i should delete this story and no one loves it well if no one loves it then i love it and im not going to delete ****and by the way im not a kid im just from iceland and i was planing on fixing the story for the begging i start'it it so im sorry if you think that way but im not going to delete the story cause I love it to much**

**PLEASE review and fave and alert i really love them **

**i dont own one piece oda dose but i own my Carefree Yuri**


	18. Chapter 18: snow-slide

the cloak'd man dash'd at Law and try'id to punch law head but didn't lay a hit he did the same thing a few times but law dodge it

"comon at least put on some fight" law only smirk'd at him and dodge his attacks

"your not even worth my time on fighting"

"why you-" law uses a finger and touch one spot on the mans neck and began to feel pain and was using a hand to hold his side on the neck while watching law smirk at him

"well i can make this over with as soon as possible but where is the fun in that?" the cloak man toke out a sword an began to attack this time Law uses his nodashi to block the attack with one hand.

"what?" law clash'd his sword away and still stood still on his spot "how can you only use one hand to block my attack?!" he growl'd at law, law didn't answer him,the man came at him again and again with the sword the third stricke is where he stops at with sword against his, law puts his other hand on the mans chest, for few moments there was hole on men chest and something went out of his back, law look at his hand an then the man who was trying to hold on to something.

"this could be of some good use" law only said walking toward the thing that what it look'd like a box and pick'd it up, the cloak figure look'd at law who was holding the thing that began to beat

"t-that's my-" he didn't finish when he fell down dead not moving law look'd at him for a moment and walk toward's Yuri that was spacing out

"miss Yuri are you alright?"

"hmm? oh yeah just space'd out a little, did you win already?" _'space'd out a little...?'_ he sweatdrop'd and began walking Yuri right behind him they where looking around for the plant when law spotted it and walk closer to it when the earth began to shake a little "what was that?"

"i dont know" they look'd around when he saw Yuri pale'd a little looking at the mountains law look at it and saw it was a snow-slide he grab'd the plant and toke Yuri's hand and drag'd her they where running but the snow-slide was right behind them they try to run when law put Yuri's back agianst a tree and put his hand's on either side of her head and pressed his body a closer to her's, the slide came at hit Law and Yuri but law had the most force of the slide.

Law was hit by the force of the snow slide with Yuri against the tree infront of him and she was holding on to him so he wouldn't go with the snow slide.

"ahg..." Law was clenching his teeth from the pain that was against his back

"Law!" for a many minutes the slide stop, they where under the snow Yuri was still awake law limp body was on her she try'd to dig up and manged she look at the hole that she had done and she take Law's black cloak and and lifted him up from the hole indeed it was hard "why do you have to be so heavy law?" she sighed and put her ear against his chest to see if he was still alive

_thump thump_

"im glaaddd, law wake up..." he didn't move she sighed "well then" she stood up and and put law against her back and his hand's over her shoulders so she could 'drag' him back to the sub but his hat fell off she sighed, and try'd to take the hat with her hand and to her surprise she success'd and put the hat on her head she dose'int want to pick it up again with law on her back,she felt his hot breath on her neck and his head on her shoulder making his dark blue almost black hair tickle her cheek, and she was blushing slightly. _'why do i have these's feelings when i'm around him?...'_ she toke slow step's back to the sub.

"yuri..." now she was blushing like a tomato, she look at the unconscious person who was on her back , and she almost drop'd him but soon adjust again she began to walk again, his big form made it harder to walk the snow much harder so she toke one step at the time and she could see the town also the outline of the dock.

"its so cold..." she only said and look at law again '_he looks peaceful'_ "but i cant go to sleep now i need to get back to the ship" she began to pick up her pace a little and was in the town for a few minutes law face was twitching a little but she keep't going to the ship, the town's people where eyeing them and whispering she heard a few and they where'int pleasant some where taking Laws bounty while he is in this state she pick'd up her phase a little more law still on her back she got to the dock's she had a frown on her face she was looking for the ship when she saw bepo around snow angels "BEPO I NEED HELP HERE!" bepo look up and he saw tired Yuri with captain's hat on her head and unconscious law on her back he ran toward her

"what happen'd?" he said really worried

"ill tell you later just take law i'm really tired now" bepo toke law from Yuri's back and carried him to the sub...ran to the sub, many of the crew-members where on the deck and pale'd when they saw bepo walking inside with Law limp body, they saw Yuri with Law's hat on her head and ran to her asking her many questions on what happen'd to there captain and she was so tired when she got on the deck she sat on the snow relaxing and taking deep breaths

"what happen'd?"

"why is captain like that?"

"why are you with his hat" that's what all she heard she lay down on the deck on the snow looking at the sky

"so tired"

"DON'T IGNORE US!"

"be quite iv'e been charring Law from the forest over there-" she pointed to the forest "and i'm tired so be quite i like to relax in this snow for a moment then i answer GOT IT!" she look at the sky and was glad that the crew was quite for a while, she toke a deep breath and stood up and look at the crew that was looking at her "ok now ill answer"


	19. Chapter 19: the day when Yuri Snapped

**i still don't know what is a grammar? sorry language barrier**

**but i fix the other chapters**

**MY GOAL IS MAKING THE PERFECTO CHAPTER!**

* * *

the where asking her many questions at once "LOOK, there was bounty hunter after laws bounty, law toke his heart i think, then we found the plant that he was looking for then the snow-slide came is that in of!" they just look at her like she was an animal from another planet.

_'she just shouted..." _they all thought

"but why are you with captains hat?" ask penguin looking a little stun'd at her shouting earlier

"it fell off his head and he was on my back, so yea..." she look at the docks to see a few men in cloaks, the same one as the bounty hunter "is it normal for this town to wear cloaks?"

"no why?" said penguin and look'd at her she pointed at the dock's and the crew look at where she was pointing.

"cause of that" there where many people holding weapon's and where in cloaks.

"eh?" they look at where she was pointing.

"HAND OVER YOUR CAPTAIN OR ELSE!" said one of the cloak men with spanish accent.

"that's the most childish threat iv'e eve heard!" Yuri shouted back.

"YOUR MAKING FUN OF ME WOMAN!"

"kinda" she shrug her shoulders "by the way, who are you?"

"WE ARE THE FAMOUS CULOS PEREZOSOS" its went quite all of the sudden **(spanish look it up i just got bored so i pick something)**

"uhh why did you pick that name?"ask'd Yuri the two crew members sweat-drop'd at the name, and rest of them are confuse'd

"cause it sounds cool! do you like?" he wink at her under the cloak, that end'id up Yuri sitting in the corner far away from the railing with an evil aura around her mumbling something that no one understand, the crew walk'd away from her slowly, Sachi came outside with a long gun that looks like the sea-gunner but a smaller one.

"oi Yuri i made this for ya so you can carry arou-" he saw the few of the crew members making hand gestures to back inside, he look at Yuri in the corner eyeing him, still with the evil aura around her with evil look in her eyes, she walk to him with a smile (still with the aura) and toke the gun.

"thank you Sachi so what is this gun call'd?" she said smiling, just not a pure smile...a scary smile, Sachi look at her eyes and back'd away a few steps he dose'int know why he did but he felt fear all over him when he look at her eyes

"i-i-it's t-the s-sea-gunner just a smaller version c-call'd River" he said

"its beautiful just what i need right now" her smile went to a evil grin looking at the gun, she walk slowly to the railing, and Sachi felt relived wash over him

"uuh i would run if i where you" penguin said to the man in the cloak

"NO, WE ARE HERE FOR LAW SO HAND HIM OVER" Yuri got to the railing and aim'd 'river' at the men with the cloaks "came back for more sweetheart?" he said and look'd at her up and down

her aura went much darker then before and aim'd at his head and pull'd the trigger.

**Bam**

Yuri step'd back a little from the impact of the gun she was holding, the man in the cloak got only a graze his cheek.

"aaah i miss'd..." she only said while the man with the cloak stare'd in horror

"y-you try'd to shoot me?" he said

"yea so i can do it again if you want?" she said still with dark aura just lighter this time "now get out of here before i wont miss this time!" the people with cloak's ran away from her shooting and didn't look back "hmm ah its a great gun Sachi i can really use it again" she said handing Sachi back the 'river' with a smile

"o-ok" Yuri looks around to she the crew members far away from her

"what is wrong?" she ask'd innocently like none of that happen'd.

"n-nothing" all of them said in unison.

there was a flash of light in the corner of her eye she look at it...nothing so she got back to whatever she was doing

* * *

**i hope ya people like it and i was wondering have any of you read the number 1 story of this **

**mr nightmare thank i forgive you well then i know law is kinda oc but Yuri is his dead childhood friend so yea and it isnt really the time-skip version law, but soon it will come to the time-skip **

**please review,alert,fave my heart shines for every one of them**

**i dont own one piece oda dose, i own my carefree Yuri**


	20. Chapter 20: bounty poster

they where still on Flower island because law is still in the sub unconscious, Yuri was still with Law's hat, leaning over him waiting for him to wake up so they can get away from the island, the bounty hunters came back few minutes ago trying to take laws bounty, the crew didn't want her to have 'River' for some reason.

"SEA SNIPER YURI, WE CAME FOR YOUR BOUNTY!"

"hmm?" Yuri heard something outside, but shrug it off when penguin came in.

"Yuri its the man again talking about some bounty on your head"

"huh? i have a bounty?" it was silence in the room when penguin walk out for a few minutes and came back with a newspaper and was looking trough it.

"looks like it" he said showing her the page, it had her picture with her holding the gun 'river'

**Wanted  
Dead or Alive  
'Sea Sniper Yuri'  
130,000,000-**

"huh? 130,000,000 beli? that much over a that tiny bounty hunter? i don't get it" she said while thinking how can that be that much over this.

"well are you going up on the deck?" he ask'd she nodded

"sure, i'm getting bored just waiting for him to wake up" she didnt really mean it she wanted to thank him for saving her, but still got up and walk o the door to go to the deck.

"iv'e been thinking, what is your story with captain?" he ask Yuri he wanted to know how he knows her, she was already out of the door still walking to the deck.

mean while on the deck

"uuh you should know that it isn't a good idea to take her on" said a crew member

"hmph why not?!" the leader of the hunters growl'd at them,

"t-that's a funny story, you see she is daught-" he was cut off by the door opening and there stood Yuri and walk to the railing to see who it is.

"oh its you" she said looking at the people with the cloak's "what do you want now?"

"we are here for the bounty on your head and also law's to get revenge on our fallen comrade!" said the man (still with the fake spanish accent)

"i wonder if law is up yet?" she was looking at the sky completely ignoring the bounty hunters on the deck "hm what did you say again?"

"DON'T IGNORE US!" the bounty hunter's on the dock yell'd at her, she only stares at them for a while then she walk back inside.

"Yuri why are you walking back inside while the hunters are coming for your head?" ask sachi looking at her retreating form.

"im going back inside cause its cold" she said turning around pointing at the railing "and beside he is waste of time, don't you agree?" they all loook at each other.

"she got a point" said Bepo they all nodded, and walk back inside to get something to eat

"HEY DON'T JUST IGNORE U-" the leader was cut off by a snow ball hitting his face.

1 hour later

"i really hope Law is awake now..." Yuri said to herself walking to infirmary she was at the door about to open it, when the door suddenly open'd on cue she fell with someone on top of her, she closed her eyes getting ready for the impact and fell on her back and something soft was on her lib's.

* * *

**poyo i cant wait to see what's next**

**ok im getting tired on calling Laws crew 'crew members' so i want names for them, any suggestions? i need 11 names.**

**please review,alert,fav i love everyone of ya even the readers**

**how about now is the chapter better?**

**I LOVE YA ALL POYO3**


	21. Chapter 21: Law is awake

**i like to thank miss. 'monkey d. writer' for the 4 names, now i wont have to use 'crew members' often but now i need 7 more names for the crew ,or not, maybe...im not good at remebering things maybe i will use 5 or something like that or 3,2 i dunno**

* * *

she slowly open'd her eyes to see law on top of her and his lib's on her's,they where kissing?!, his eyes went wide and hers was of shock, they pull'd away from each other fast so no one could see.

"i-i see your awake" she was looking at a wall in front of her she took a glance at him then look straight back at the wall.

"yeah..." he said looking straight a head at the hall, the silence was awkward that Yuri was shifting her feet most of the time so she chose to brake it, but something else decide to break it

"TRAFALGAR LAW, SEA SNIPER YURI, WE CAME FOR YOUR BOUNTY SO COME OUT!" they heard outside if the sub, Yuri sighed of irritation

"what is going on?" law ask'd Yuri

"w-well you see while you where unconscious there came a these really annoying bounty hunter's and don't just want to leave us alone" said Yuri while gazing at the wall with blush'd face still after the kiss thing " and also looks like i got a bounty on my head"

"ah i see, well lets go" he said and walk to the path where it leads out side, Yuri was following him, when she did, she put his hat back on him,catching him by surprise

"there i really think you rather have that back" he look at her for a moment, then he smile'd and went back to walk to the docks

* * *

on the deck

"ahh not again can you guys just leave already?"

"nah i dont think so Shane they are to thick head'id" said penguin while looking at the bounty hunters on the dock with there guns ready to attack.

"when is Capt'n going to wake up?" said bepo

"that we don't know" said Sachi while looking at the bounty hunters

"what is going on?" said Yuri her hands on the railing

"GHA WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!" said the three men at the same time

there was a tiny blush on her but they couldn't see it, she look back at the men on the dock's then an evil aura began to fall on her "sachi" she said with a sweet but scary tone

"y-yes!" he said stiffing up

"can you give me the gun 'river' please" Sachi didn't think twice and gave her the gun "now...what did i tell you to not come back here perverts"

"e-eh?" she aim'd the gun at the bounty hunters and got ready to fire, when they ran away.

"huh? why did they run away?" the three men look'd at her "oh and you are?" she look at the spiky dirty blonde hair'id man that looks ready to run and was only looking at her gun.

"s-shane" he said still stiff because her gun was pointing at him with out her knowing.

"ah...hey law is awake now and is on his way on the deck" like on cue Law came out of the door.

* * *

**well i am kinda busy on packing things, IM GOING TO GERMANY i updated this chapter for ya guys before i go, so i cant update for a while so yea**

**please review, fave, alert i love them ill try to update in germany i promise**


	22. Chapter 22: its nothing

law came out of the door and was looking around to see his five members on the deck "were going to depart from this island when everything's ready" he said.

"aye captain!" Shane got out of the deck and went in to the village, penguin went inside for who knows what, Sachi talk'd to law to cheek if he's ok.

"i'm fine Sachi when Shane gets back get ready to deport"

"aye captain" Sachi said and left Law and Yuri alone in an awkward silence.

"Yuri did something happen'd when i was unconscious?" Law said looking at Yuri.

"well there came these bounty hunter that came after your head, also for revange they came few times, this time about 23th time..."she began to think "uh i think i have a bounty on my head to, that they came after"

"hmm..." law began to walk to her, his face close to hers "shall we forget what happen'd back there or forget it?" he ask her, there faces where close that there nose almost touching.

"what happen'd back there captain?" Bepo was behind them a little worried what might happen next also tiny hint of blush on his cheek, Law pull'd away from Yuri and began walk back inside.

"nothing Bepo

* * *

**ok now im at a cliffhanger**

**sachi: told you so**

**me: shut up big meanie**

**Bepo: sorry**

**me: oh no not you bepo its sachi who is a big meanie**

**penguin: sachi give her break or she will put us both in dress**

**me: *smirks* well anyways give me ideas and that so i can continue and also do you people want to read sachi and a penguin in a dress let me know also fave alert and rewive i lov ya guys**


	23. Chapter 23: the bet

the sea was peacefull but the fighting be twine law and a pirate captain was intense. **(law is with the time-skip hat)**

"WHAT ABOUT NOW CAPTAIN!" shouted Sachi at the door waiting for law's signal

"NO NOT YET, ONE MORE MINUTE" Sachi saluted and ran back inside.

"few more seconds Yuri then start!"

"alright i just hope what Law know what he is doing" she stand up and was walking tword's the door and had a frown on her face, and look at sachi "sach what are we post to do again?"

"WHAT ARE YOU AN IDIOT! YOUR POST TO SIT AT THE SEA-GUNNER TO TAKE THE THE THING THAT CONTROLS THE SHIP!"

"oh yeah" so got back to her seat and began to work on the sea-gunner

"really...you know how to work on the sea-gunner but don't remember your position..." ask a brown courld head'id man with a green cap

""comon she ain't that bad Ross" said sachi

"says the one who will need a dress soon cause you lost a beat" said Shane smiling like a idiot, and at that Sach went pale and lookd at Yuri who was grining.

flashback

_"man i cant stand it i lost again!" said penguin angry at the bear that he lost to._

_"i'm sorry"_

_"DONT APPOLIGAZE WHEN YOU WIN!" said penguin_

_"i propply would win" said sachi looking at the card on the floor at the deck_

_"haah..wanna bet?" said yuri behind him with out them knowing_

_"HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET HERE!" _

_"i walk'd" she said simply, and look at the card's "so wanna bet or not if you can win Bepo in two men poker?"_

_"yea sure what do you want to bet on?"_

_"hmmm...if you lose the game you have to wear a dress for a day and walk around the ship saying your a pretty fairy princess" she said smiling._

_"umm ok let make it intens then if i win then you have to...kiss law" he said and she blush'd like a tomato, and he pointi'd at her "see i told you penguin she likes captain!" _

_"I DO NOT...ahem...its a deal" she said holding out her hand and they shook it_

end of flash back

"y-yeah so?" he said a little shy about the idea on him wearing a dress and walk around the ship saying 'he is a pretty fairy princess, "shit now Yuri!"

"ok" she said a shot'd

"i almost forgot...good thing"he let out a sigh.

"so is this the last crew so he can continue his plan?"

"looks like it" they all said

* * *

"here now get in that dress and walk around the ship saying your a pretty fairy princess" Yuri gave Sachi a dress that was pink and a crown

"uhh the crow wasn't the part of the deal Yuri..."

"sure it was" she push'd him in a room making him go in the dress, few mintes past and he came out with the bean hat with crown on it and in a dress.

"i really hate you, you know..." he glared at the smiling girl "hey how did you get this dress anyway..."

"i made it, it wasn't that hard" she urg him to go to the cafetaria area so they all can see, she opend the door to revile men sitting and looking to there way. there was a silence for moment

"**HAHHAHAHAHA"** everyone was holding there side in pain of laughing

"SHUT UP WILL YA!"Sachi said red as a tomato or more redder if possible.

"Sachi you have to say it..." Yuri said looking at him trying to contain her laugh

"fine..." he said and look at the crowd laughing he danced around like a ballerina "im a pretty fairy princess" he said and the laughter got higer, and sachi invented a new red, law came in to look whats going he saw sachi danching like a ballerina and the some of the crew lying on the floor holding there side,and some where holding on the table, and few where sitting on the table laughing and holding there stomic.

law chukcle'd and look'd at Yuri who was laughing '_aah so it was her idea...i wonder how she got sachi in a dress...i would like to see he- wait what am i thinking' _he shock his head and walk to a table chukling at the scene before him _'they can have little fun after all it is our victory and all i need is to sent these hearts to the marine base then i will be a warlord, then everthing shall take place'_

* * *

**remember when he gave hearts to a some marine base he sent them so this is 1 years time skip so yeah**

**i love ya all **

**i got this idea from my little brother he dresst up like a girl and came into my room an said**

**"im a pretty fairy princess"**

**so it gave me the idea**

**also i died of laughing when i saw it**

**please fav,reviwe,alert i love ya all**

**i dont own one piece oda-san dose and i own my carefree Yuri also..**

**.ODA OWN THE CREW NOT ME IF YOU WATCH YOUTUBE AND COUNT THEN THERE 11 CREW MEMEBER THAT WE DONT KNOW **

**im only using them and giving them names so yea**

**arent i sweet**


	24. Chapter 24: The Riddle

"hey captain the next island name is...deisli island?" said Ross looking at the map.

"oh i hear'd of that one they say a woman lives there and dose magic and stuff" said bepo looking at the map curios what shape it might be.

"i don't think nobody lives there bepo its a dead island in the new-world" law was in thought on what Ross said and look'd at the crew.

"where going to Deisli island"

"but captain there is nothing there so i don't think we should go there" said ross

"there might be treas-" law was cutoff by Ross who was back at the map.

"don't say more where going there"

"DON'T CHANGE YOUR MIND SO EASILY!"

"were already there" said jean at the wheel.

"alright jean,Bepo,sachi,penguin and yuri will be coming with me and others will be in the groups," law said looking at his crew "and Shane will be staying here watching the ship"

"aye cap" shane said looking at his crewmates leaving the ship "why do i always have to watch the ship? well i got a bad feeling about this island anyway"

* * *

"look on the hill..." jean broke the silence pointing at the light on the hill

"i see it to" said yuri looking at the light on the hill.

"its the witchy's house"

"there is no such thing bepo!"

"sorry"

"lets go see" yuri said and jean, bepo nodded Law only follow'd want it to see what was up there.

"hey wait for us" said penguin running with sachi to follow them

* * *

on the hill

"there is a house that is on an dead island and as lights on, that dosent mean somebody lives here!" law was already knocking at the door and step'd back.

_"im coming just a minute please"_ was heard and some crashing sound, there was few minutes and the door open'd to revile and old woman with an evil aura around here.

"AAH A WITCH" said penguin and sachi looking at the woman

"ho-ho i am not, do you youngsters want your fortune told?"

"are there any female bea-"

"NO THERE ARE NOT!"

"can you check if there brothers?" ask Yuri looking at the woman and pointing at sachi and penguin

"WHERE NOT BROTHERS!" they said

"can we come in miss?" law ask looking at the woman

"aah my name is uhh...ahh...ummm sorry its seems i forgot my name again so just call me old lady" she allowed them in, there where bunch of weird stuff inside here house, she show'd them some seats and toke one as well.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"so what next?" ask jean.

"oh yeah one of are post to let me see your hand" she said like she just remember it. "now which one of you is first...how about you young lady?" she looks at Yuri,Yuri just nodded and gave her, her hand and the old lady began to read her palm..."ahh i see you got no past...or was it the other way around...?"

"STOP FORGETTING OLD WOMAN!" said sachi and penguin

"well anyways it seems there will be a big future a head of you, also it says i must do this" she moved her hand infront of Yuri face and

**PUFFF **

there came a pink smoke around the house.

"COUGH...cough what happend" said penguin trying to clear the smoke.

"i don't know" said Sachi

"i told you that this was a witch house..." though they didn't see it jean nodded in agreement with the polar bear. the smoke clear'd up for a moment, to see yuri clothes on the floor and a note on the table.

"where is Yuri?" said penguin, law came to the note to read it and it says

_ Dear mister law,_

_your a doctor right?_

_i hope this isn't to anyoing but im gonna give you a riddle_

_I am just two and two  
I am warm, I am cold,  
I am lawful, unlawful  
A duty, a fault  
I am often sold dear,  
Good for nothing when bought;  
An extraordinary boon,  
and a matter of course,  
and yielding with pleasure  
When taken by force.  
Who am I? _

_when you solve it you only will break it Kay?_

_your dearist witch_

_K.L._

he look at the note again and again trying to figure out what she meant.

"captain there is something under the clothes..." it was true Yuri clothes where moving and there came head out of the head hole was a strawberry blonde hair...

"Y-yuri?" it was a 11 year old yuri...well she look'd like an 11 year old, she scratch her head with a long slew, that when she pale'd

"YAAAH WHERE'S MY HAT!" she scream'd a high pitch tone that made everyone in the room hold there ears, she look'd around trying to find her hat. when law groan'd and toke of his hat to set it on hers...

"this could be a proplem..." law said. looking at Yuri who turn'd to a 11 year old, shirt to big that it look'd like a dress on her, and his hat was on her that she look just like the Yuri he knew...he look at the note again on the riddle trying to figure it out.

"yes it would..." said sachi looking at Yuri, Yuri look'd at them and stairs at them for a while

"who the heck are you old geysers" she said

"WHERE NOT OLD!" they both said, she look'd around her to see a very big man looking at her,she ran to him and hid behind him from the 'old geysers', they stair'd at her before they realise what happen'd "WHY ARE YOU HIDDING FROM US YURI!" they said looking at the brave girl who was hidding behind jean. bepo was behind her when he pick'd her up.

"what should we do captain?" bepo said looking at Yuri trying to get free from his grip

"try to turn her back...looks like this riddle is the only clue we got...Sachi,penguin and bepo you will be one to take care of her..."

"aye captain" he said looking at Yuri who gave up on getting free from the bear grasp

"why should i be with the two old geysers...hey where is that grey'd guy anyway? did i lose him or something..." she ask looking around, law pale'd looking at the girl 'she remembers' "hmm i wonder if Law is ok...after all he ate a devil fruit...it was funny, he was on beser-" law shut her mouth from telling more and pale'd also.

Bepo giggle'd he was there when that happen'd.

"i change'd my mind ill be taking care of Yuri..." his aura darken'd a little. "let get out of here shall we?" he said looking at the four mn who nodded, bepo still holding Yuri.

* * *

**yeah i'm good at this i'm getting better everyday so yea**

**law is stuck with 11 year old yuri with a riddle only clue to turn her back**

**if you guess'd right i am K.L...WHAT I GET BORED BEING STUCK HERE!**

**well anyways i hope you fave,alert AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**I NEED A BETA!**


	25. Chapter 25: solving the riddle

**"WHAT THE HECK HAPPEN'D!"** there was a shout's from the yellow submarine. inside there was stunde crew looking at Bepo holding 11 year old Yuri.

"you see" bepo said letting Yuri down, to her much relive "we came to this witch house and she turn'd Yuri into this" he said ponting at little yuri walking around the room.

"and the witch left us a clue to turn her back...a riddle..." law said looking at the crew.

"what is the riddle?" ask shane, law gave him the note and shane read it outloud  
"I am just two and two I am warm, I am cold, I am lawful, unlawful A duty, a fault, I am often sold dear, Good for nothing when bought; An extraordinary boon, and a matter of course, and yielding with pleasure, When taken by force. Who am I?" he look'd confusingly at the paper. "i have no idea what the answer is..."

"me neither" the all look at Yuri who was having a conversation with jean, and they all sweatdrop'd

"even at that age she isn't afraid of men who is bigger then her and scary looking..." they all said looking at Yuri.

"but there is a proplem...who will control the 'sea-gunner'?" ask bepo, there was a silence for a few minutes.

"well i ain't doing it that gun is evil" said Ross looking at the crew, they all nodded in agreement.

"well she is cute like that..." Shane said and all of them nodded with a blush. to there surprise Yuri can jump pretty high and give shane a good punch in the face. that sent him flying over the room. and all of them pale'd

"don't call me cute you pervert! i got in off for being call'd cute by law's father!"

"LAW'S FATHER!" they all scream'd, and look'd at law.

"im gonna get a den-den mushi so i can call Rayleigh so i can tell him what happen'd, and to see if he can solve the riddle" at that law left the room to get away from the questions that will be thrown at him

"im bored" she looks at the polar bear confused at the bear she had a friend just like him just smaller "What's your name?" she ask bepo looking at him

"im bepo" he said and look back at her.

"huh? Bepo? you've grownfast"she said looking up to him

"youve gone small..." he said looking at her

"what do you mean"

"i-its hard to explane" he said a little stress'd

"oh ok" she said and got bored again

* * *

with law

"bilub bilub...gatcha"

**"yes? who is it?" **

"its me law"

**"ahh law how is my daughter"**

"turnd into a 11 year old..."he said simply

**"thats intresting?"**

"well anyways can you answer a riddle so we can turn her back"

**"hmm what is the riddle?"**

"its gose like this" he read the note "I am just two and two I am warm, I am cold, I am lawful, unlawful A duty, a fault, I am often sold dear, Good for nothing when bought; An extraordinary boon, and a matter of course, and yielding with pleasure, When taken by force. Who am I?"

"**HAHAHAHA THATS EASY!" **law look'd at the den-den that was crying of laughter**"law heres a riddle for ya what are you post to do when somebody drowns?"** the den-den that look'd serious.

"youre post to give them..." Law pale'd, now he gets it what the answer to the riddle is.


	26. Chapter 26: doflamingo?

he look'd at the den-den that he was holding. there was an awkward silence when there where noises in the background on the other line.

**"i better go well i hope you can solve the riddle law"**

"gatcha" then the den-den mushi went to sleep.

"this cant be worse..." he said to him self and put'd the mushi down and got out of the room.

"h-hey get away from the ship!" he heard outside, he ran to the the main deck to see a ship a smiling face pirate flag.

"fufufu~ law i see you are a warlord now" there was a big man on the deck with a pink feather coat.

"what do you want doflamingo?"

"oh nothing, i just want to see if there rumors are true around this sea, then my crew saw your ship so i was just dropping by"

"what rumors?"

"about sea king being here and has a devil fruit that i'm searching for" doflamingo said walking back to the ship _'good he's going' _law thought looking at doflamingo going off, when there was a crashing sound inside the sub and some yelling that made don look back with curious glint behind his shade's.

"why now..." law said annyoid at ross who was stressed at the problem they had at hand

"hmm~ ah law that's why you change'd where is your hat?" like on cue a little girl with laws hat and bepo running after her and two more crew memebers who where sachi and penguin. the little girl 'again' hid behind jean and didn't leave his side and was glaring at the three members who were trying to trap her inside the sub. they froze when they knew that Law was glaring at them. "hmm law isnt that your hat?"

"no its mine!" said yuri glaring at the pink coat wearing man.

"oh really?" he said looking at law who gave him a stare "if i remember correctly you own'd that hat law, didn't someone special give it to you?"

"law...?"

"yes but she is long dead, and i would prefer if you didn't mention her" said law walk to yuri that was hiding behind jean

"fufufu~ but still why do you have child on your ship if you want i can take her"

"no" law only said picking yuri up and walk to bepo "and will you please take her inside and don't let her cause trouble" law said and handed her to bepo, wich bepo happly accept'd and walk back inside.

"hmm why dose she look like that girl from your island law?" said a tall man in a white coat. **  
**

"its non of your business vergo" said law glaring at the tall man

"you know she dose look like her, and also we need to go vergo the seaking cant wait to see me" said doflaming waddling of the ship **(he waddel's right?)**

"haa that was close captain" said ross lookin reviled that he is gone and out of sight

"yes" law said looking at the big ship that is floating away from there's "i found away to turn yuri back..."

"ah really thats great what is it?" said shane, law paled for a moment

"i have to kiss her..."

* * *

**i got over my first cliffhanger and the hardest yay~**

**but im sad that you people didnt review on this story while i was way**

**well like i said there will be another bonus chapter on big sea, little me 1 like bread tastic **

**well i hope i dont get another cliffhanger**


	27. Chapter 27: stalking seaking pervert

**"WHAT!"** there was a shout out side of the sub that bepo and penguin sachi and yuri heard from inside of the sub

"what was that?" said sachi looking around

"i don't know don't ask me"

"female bears?"

"THERE ARE NONE!"

"sorry..."

"let me go!" said yuri trying to get away from the bears grasp.

"no cant do yuri, it was captains law's order's" said sachi smirking at the plan of reveng for the dress scene

"you stalking seaking pervert how do you know my name!" shout'it yuri and sachi who was soon at the corner sulking for the plan fail.

"i'm not pervert... and i don't want to hear that from a child..."

"yuri do you want some ice-cream?" said penguin.

"yes" she nodded and soon there was more sulking from sachi.

* * *

the cafeteria room

yuri was eating ice-cream huming a song while all the crew members where watching her.

"so who will control the sea-gunner when she is like this?"

"not me..." everyone said in unison.

"well then who will be the babysitter..."

"no thank you" said everyone again in unison, law came in with jean, shane and ross. ross and shane where pale as a dead corpse, while law and jean look the same.

"so captain what should we do?"

"..." nothing just silence, and big awkward silence.

"i don't want to talk about it..." said law and sat on a seat that was infront of yuri.

ross was reading the note and was thinking how to solve it. whine he got an idea

"captain"

"what"

"the note dosent say where to have it"

"wait you solved it?"

"no i ask'd rayleigh about it, though he didnt give me a straight answer" said law in thought

"rayleigh?" the crew paled _'did law tell him what happen to yuri?"_

"hey what are you all talking about?"

"TO CHANGE YOU BACK IDIOT!" said sachi

"DONT SHOUT STALKING SEAKING PERVERT!" again sachi was at the corner sulking "and what are you talking about changing me back?"

"this" law was behind her kissing at top of her head


	28. need a beta

**dear J i know that i have lot a grammar mistakes and im still looking for a beta**

**so yeah**

**and i know law is off character but look what would you feel if your child hood friend was dead and found alive no i dont think so...**

**and WE have no idea what jean bart acts and also i image sachi and penguin being like that so yeah yuri is bit tomboyish that they act like she is a boy...**

**i read about law in wiki so yeah its hard...**

**im trying on fixing my grammar really i am...i fixing the chapter right now though...**

**please i need a beta T.T**

**i dont like people that are pointing out to me i know about my problem im very good at english really but its hard when it comes to grammar...and things.**

**i need help...i need a beta...**

***cry's in the corner*  
and i'm not trolling...thats mean dude**


End file.
